In the field of vehicle drivetrain components, a transfer case is an apparatus that distributes driving power to more than one driven axle of the vehicle. A typical transfer case receives driving power from the transmission of the vehicle and transfers that power to a primary output shaft that is driven constantly, for example, during operation of the vehicle in a two-wheel drive mode, and a secondary output shaft that is driven selectively using a clutch, for example, during operation of the vehicle in a four-wheel drive mode.
To increase fuel efficiency of a vehicle drivetrain during two-wheel drive mode, rotation of a sprocket and chain that connect the primary output shaft and the secondary output shaft can be stopped, that is, the rotational dependency can be disconnected in a disconnect mode. However, stopping rotation of the chain can impact lubrication of some components in the transfer case. For example, the clutch assembly, the bearing assembly, and the seals typically receive lubrication as a result of rotation of the chain through a fluid reservoir or sump within the transfer case. Another source of lubrication must be provided in order to stop rotation of the chain to increase fuel efficiency in disconnect mode.